Generally, the type of fishing reel described above is called a spinning type fishing reel which is well known. For casting according to this fishing reel, the fishing rod is swung down while a fisherman catches the fishing line drawn out of the spool with his fingers. During the swinging down of the fishing rod, the fishing line is released from the fingers to thereby be cast through a sinker provided at the end of the line. When the sinker alights on the water, the line is no longer in tension, and the line backlashes around the trunk of the spool. Hence, after casting when the line is excessively drawn out of the spool and is then wound on the spool by operating of the handle through turning over the bail arm to a fishing line wind-up position, the backlashing line falls between the rotary frame and the end of the spool at the side with respect to the reel body where it is caught by the rotary frame and the shaft supporting the rotary frame.
The above-said fishing reel generally comprises a spool which has a trunk and flanges provided at both axial sides of the trunk, the trunk having an outer diameter slightly larger than that of the spool shaft supporting the spool, the depth of a fishing line wind-up portion formed by the outer periphery of the trunk and the flanges being made deep. In addition, at the flange of the spool, at the side with respect to the reel body, a cylindrical skirt extends and has the same diameter as the outer diameter of the flange.
The above-noted line catching problem can be solved to some extent with the spool constructed as described above by decreasing the length of the wound line on the spool to thereby reduce the diameter of the bulk of the wound line at the fishing line wind-up portion in comparison with the diameter of the flange. However, the problem cannot be avoided when the length of the wound line is increased, and in such cases the problem occurs frequently. Moreover, even when the length of the wound line is reduced, the line riding on the skirt slides there and falls to the rotary frame and the shaft supporting the rotary frame.
Furthermore, with respect to the above-said fishing reel, it has been proposed that the trunk at the spool have a larger outer diameter to thereby provide a shallow depth of the fishing line wind-up portion of the spool, resulting in an increased casting distance. This type of fishing reel is mainly used in the games of fishing, wherein it is necessary to have the length of wound line on the spool the same as the length of the wound line on the aforesaid conventional type reel whose fishing line wind-up portion is made deep. Hence, the axial length of the trunk at the spool is made longer in comparison with that of the conventional type reel, making it difficult to provide the aforesaid skirt. Even if the skirt is provided, the axial length of the skirt cannot be made long, further aggravating instead of solving the aforesaid problem that the fishing line falls to the rotary frame.